l1b3r7yfandomcom-20200214-history
2029 Parliamentary General Election
The 2029 General election was held on the 15th February 2029 after the Conservative minority government little over a year after the last general election lost a vote of no confidence. The Conservatives had been polling around 18-20% around the election campaign which would mark their lowest vote share ever recorded. Both Labour and PPV were neck and neck at around 33% each and it was unclear which would become the largest party. But there was much doubt that any party would gain a majority. Just before the 2029 election campaign the deeply unpopular Ruth Davidson lost her own vote of no confidence and was replaced by Dominic Raab the chancellor of the exchequer as interim prime minster while a leadership election was scheduled in the summer of 2029. However Labour forced this vote of no-confidence while Raab was interim leader meaning he would lead the Conservatives in this general election. Labour's new leader Chuka Unmuna was eager from the start to force this weak minority out but was fearful of PPV holding the balance of power, but after 18 months Labour was building momentum in the pools after the electricity blackouts and budget cuts for the police and army. PPV had Lucas Fitzgerald leading the charge into this election, since the last election PPV had been polling ahead of both Conservatives and Labour, but after the Green party decided to support Chuka Umuna Labour managed to poll neck and neck with them. Putting any hope of forming a government potentially on hold. The biggest issues were the increased terrorist attacks and extremists, immigration and the electricity blackouts. Labour won the election and entered power for the first time in 19 years, however failed to win an outright majority but formed a coalition with the SNP. In exchange Labour promised a 2nd Scottish referendum to be held in 2032 and increase spending through the Barnet formula. PPV were disappointed as they won the popular vote and received nearly 200,000 more voted than Labour but received 69 fewer seats than them. Which over the coming months put more pressure to change to a more proportional system. However Lucas Fitzgerald became the new leader of the opposition and PPV once gain massively increased their votes and seats. Within 5 months, Operation Brownmoon was put into effect declaring marshal law in England, the Birmingham Bombings occurred symbolising the start of the British civil war. After Labour refused the PPV motion to begin preparations for a national government in wake of the civil war. PPV announced they would leave the house of commons and put there support publically in the BLF who began amassing militias across the UK to oppose the Islamist extremists, especially in the South West of England where the PPV regularly met with the BLF leadership in Plymouth Town Hall, in what was called the Vanguard Congress. Many blamed Labour for the start of the civil war for not containing the spread of weapons and arms to the Islamists and for its escalation by not forming a National Government forcing the PPV to support the BLF. This led many moderates to question Labours effectiveness in government and the real need for a "Patriotic Government, putting British people first" as the PPV seemed to do. 2029 General Election Results Lucas Fitzgerald (People's Patriotic Vanguard) - 12,638,671 / 33.6% (+6.5%) Chuka Unmuna (Labour) - 12,450,595 / 33.1% (+4.9%) Dominic Raab (Conservatives) - 6,657,871 / 17.7% (-9.8%) Jo Swinson (Liberal Democrats) - 2,745,902 / 7.3% (-0.7%) Patrick O'Swain (SNP) - 1,391,758 / 3.7% (+0.5%) Others - 1,730,294 / 4.6% (+1.9%) Turnout - 37,615,091 (72.44%) Seat Makeup * Labour / 286 Seats (+36) * People's Patriotic Vanguard / 217 Seats (+159) * Conservatives / 68 Seats (-198) * SNP / 45 Seats (+4) * Liberal Democrats / 8 Seats (-) * Others / 26 Seats (-) <2027 - 2035>